


Dios lo quiso así (o eso dicen)

by DelianWriter



Series: Nuevos presagios [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelianWriter/pseuds/DelianWriter
Summary: Segunda parte de "Más buenos presagios (o algo así)"Tras sobrevivir a lo que creían que sería sin duda el fin definitivo de la Tierra, Crowley y Aziraphale descubren con sorpresa que dentro de poco pasaran a ser una familia de tres. ¿Qué más cosas inesperadas podrían pasar?
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nuevos presagios [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dios lo quiso así (o eso dicen)

Aquella había sido sin duda una noche maravillosa y Crowley podía jurar que no existía mayor felicidad que despertar completamente desnudo en una cama mullida rodeando con sus brazos al ser que más amaba sobre todas las cosas. Su ángel, su queridísimo ángel, quién le había dado una extraordinaria sorpresa que lo había dejado sin aliento.

Ambos habían estado bastante seguros de que era imposible, solo Dios puede crear ángeles, pero bueno, Dios concede dones a quien quiere y solo Dios sabe por qué. Crowley prefería no cuestionárselo y simplemente dar una y mil veces gracias (en silencio, claro, porque uno seguía siendo un demonio, aunque fuese por costumbre).

Crowley retozaba como una serpiente, con el cuerpo resbañadizo y fresco, buscando el calor en la opulencia de los muslos de Aziraphale. Lo abrazó por la espalda, pegando su nariz a su nuca para disfrutar de ese olor tan agradable que tenía y que conocía tan bien. Luego pasó sus brazos por alrededor, buscando apoyar la mano en su pectoral y sentir su corazón. Estaba deslizándola con la satisfacción de alguien que realiza una travesura cuando de repente ascendió por una montaña que no esperaba.

De la impresión, Crowley abrió los ojos como platos. Seguro de que tenía que ser una ilusión, palpó un poco y después apretó el pecho mullido, tan grande que no podía abarcarlo con una sola mano.

No podía ser, definitivamente era imposible...o no.

Con la otra mano libre, el demonio bajó desde sus caderas hasta llegar entre sus piernas. Aziraphale dio un bote y le dio un culazo antes de girarse, rojo como un tomate.

—¡Pero bueno, Crowley! ¿Si tenías ganas no podías haberme despertado antes? ¡Casi me muero del susto! ¡Cochino!

Esa sí que era buena, decía que le había asustado. Crowley sí que se había llevado un susto de muerte y no tenía pinta de que fuera a recuperarse pronto. Ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar sin balbucear.

—¿A-a-aziraphale? ¿Eres tú?

—Claro que soy yo, Crowley. — respondió el ángel desconcertado. Le empezaba a preocupar la cara desencajada que se le había quedado al demonio. — ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado, querido? Estás muy raro.

—Dime algo que solo nosotros sepamos.

—¿Qué? — preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño. No parecía que se tratase de ninguna broma, pero el ángel ni se imaginaba a qué venía todo aquello.

—Solo una cosa. — suplicó y Aziraphale se mostró enternecido.

—Una cosa, pues... — comenzó a decir reflexivo, agachó un segundo la cabeza y finalmente pareció ocurrírsele qué decir. — ¡Ah, ya sé! Lloraste cuando te obligé a leer Mujercitas.

—...¿En serio, Aziraphale? Más de 6.000 años de secretos compartidos y eliges eso. — se quejó Crowley, con el rostro desencajado por la vergüenza.

—¡Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido!— exclamó ofendido. — ¿Estaba mejor que dijese que ayer te emocionaste tanto que me mordiste la nalga? ¡Me duele, por cierto, aún estoy esperando una disculpa!

Ahora sí que Crowley no sabía dónde esconderse. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía que se estuviera prendiendo fuego desde dentro.

—¡Demonios, ángel! ¡¿Es que no se te pueden ocurrir cosas más neutras, como que intercambiamos cuerpos después del Armagedón?! — le reprendió y Aziraphale no dudó en responder.

—¡¡Eres tú el que ha empezado haciendo cosas raras!!

El demonio hizo mil y un aspavientos, intentando contener todas sus emociones y sin contemplaciones, lo agarró de los hombros e hizo que se girase hasta que fuese capaz de mirarse en el espejo de pie que tenían en el dormitorio. Aziraphale tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que se estaba mirando a sí mismo, y cuando por fin lo hizo, dio un grito de lo más sentido.

—¡¡Crowley, soy una mujer!! ¿También tengo...? — se preguntó antes de bajar su mano y tocarse, quedándose mudo, con el rostro blanco de la impresión. — ¡Oh, por Dios!

—Sí, por Dios puedes jurarlo y yo me apuesto lo que sea a que ha sido obra suya. ¿De quién si no?

Así era, una mujer, de la cabeza a los pies. Aziraphale gateó para estar más cerca del espejo, sin bajarse de la cama y observó a aquella extraña que lo miraba con sus mismos ojos castaños que la luz confundía con tonos de las aguas de un bosque. Los rizos blanqucinos le caían por el rostro redondo, largos y bien definidos. El ángel se los tocó con cuidado y luego bajó para sopesarse los pechos grandes y pesados, luego se giró ligeramente para observar el perfil de su figura, soltando una exclamación de admiración, y acto seguido continuó con su examen.

Mientras tanto, a Crowley se le había puesto el vello de todo el cuerpo de punta. Aziraphale tenía la misma apariencia que en sus ilusiones y el solo recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido hacía tan poco tiempo le heló la sangre. Si aquello era una broma, desde luego era de muy mal gusto.

—¿Crees que será definitivo? — preguntó Aziraphale, quien finalmente se había levantado y se estaba observando desnudo, o mejor dicho, desnuda y de pie frente al espejo. A Crowley le consoló que su tono sonase preocupado.

—No lo sé, ángel. No lo sé. — murmuró apesadumbrado y Aziraphale no supo qué decir, lo miró de reojo y al darse cuenta de lo que su estado provocaba en él se cruzó de brazos, intentando esconder su cuerpo mientras agachaba la mirada. Quizás ese era el precio por tener un hijo.

Todo se tornó extraño en su casa tras la transformación de Aziraphale. Ninguno hablaba mucho, ni sobre lo ocurrido ni sobre nada, ni tampoco se miraban demasiado. Cada uno hacía las cosas por su lado y Crowley no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Aziraphale no era estúpido y sabía que le estaba evitando, pero no lo culpaba. Entendía que aquello era algo que él mismo se había ganado a pulso.

Era el quinto día consecutivo que Aziraphale comía solo. Sorprendentemente, era un excelente cocinero, para ser un ángel, y había preparado una enorme olla de guiso que ni él mismo podría terminarse. Otra vez ración para dos personas. El ángel se sirvió un plato, intentando mantener la entereza y se sentó en la mesa, fingiendo que no le importaba. Había comido solo durante cientos de años, después de todo.

Lo estaba llevabando bastante bien hasta que al llevarse una cucharada a la boca los botones de su camisa reventaron y su pecho salió como un resorte. Furioso, arrojó la cuchara sobre la mesa, lleno de indignación.

—¡Ni la ropa me viene! — gritó al borde de las lágrimas. Después suspiró, apartó el plato y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, para sostenerse la cabeza entre las manos, mientras intentaba relajarse. Se sentía extraño, horrible, y lo peor es que no podía decírselo a Crowley. De nuevo pensaba que podría estallar en cualquier momento y por nada del mundo quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez, y mucho menos hacer pasar a los demás.

Decidida, se levantó de la mesa y con un chasquido apareció en el salón de Villa Jazmín, provocando que Newton casi se atregantase con los spaguetti. Anathema, mucho menos impresionable y más acostumbrada a ver un pecho femenino, solo abrió ligeramente la boca, sin dejar de intentar darle el biberón a David.

—¿Por qué estás...? — comenzó a decir Anathema.

—¡Es un desastre! — proclamó Aziraphale. — ¡Estoy embarazado o embarazada, no lo sé! ¡Voy a tener un bebé y ahora soy así! — siguió manifestando mientras se señalaba.

—¿La conoces? — preguntó Pulsifer cuando consiguió dejar de toser y su mujer le respondió sin mirarle.

—Es Aziraphale.

—¡¿Aziraphale?!

—¡Sí, es horrible! — casi gritó el ángel, al borde de un ataque de nervios. — ¡Ayúdame, Anathema! ¡Quiero volver a ser como antes!

Aquella en pocos segundos se había convertido en una casa de locos. Aziraphale lloraba, vestido con una ropa que no le quedaba, con la camisa con los botones desgarrados y los pechos fuera, mientras Newton hacía mil y una preguntas con la cara llena de salsa de tomate y David lanzaba berridos a todo volumen, agitando sus puños furiosamente como si tuviese algo importante que decir y nadie le estuviese prestando atención. En esos momentos la bruja se sentía muy tentada a salir corriendo por la ventana y dejarlos a todos allí con lo suyo, pero el instinto maternal le pudo. Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y pidió silencio y como por arte de magia todos se callaron.

—A ver, Aziraphale. — comenzó a decir Anathema. — A ti lo que te hace falta es ropa de tu talla. Déjanos terminar de comer y luego cogeremos el autobús para ir a la ciudad.

—¿Pero es que no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho? — se lamentaba el ángel, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por no seguir llorando.

—Sí, alto y claro, pero ahora yo te pregunto. ¿Cómo narices esperas dar a luz con el cuerpo de un hombre?

Aziraphale se quedó totalmente callado, con la boca pequeña en forma de piñón. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—Ya, me lo imaginaba. — resopló la bruja y volvió a colocar el biberón en la boca de su hijo antes de hablar. — Esto es lo que hay y más vale que lo asumas rápido, tú y el imbécil de Crowley.

—¿Cómo sabes qué...?

—Aziraphale, por Dios, que no me chupo el dedo. Y por favor, ve rápido a buscar a ver si te quedan algún abrigo. A mi pobre marido le va a dar tortícolis de tener que estar todo el rato con la cabeza tan alta.

............

Londres siempre ha sido un sitio ideal para ir de compras, especialmente si tienes dinero y a Anathema y Aziraphale les sobraba.

Fueron a decenas de tiendas y terminaron la tarde en un café. Para entonces, Aziraphale estaba muchísimo más tranquilo, vestido con una camisa blanca muy discreta y recatada, su típica pajarita de tartán y una falda beige con tirantes. Por el bajo de la falda asomaban sus calcetines de tartán y unos tacones de estilo retro en dos colores. Disfrutaba de un trozo de pastel de manzana con tanta felicidad que Anathema era incapaz de mirarla sin sonreír.

—¡Absolutamente celestial! ¡Las manzanas me traen tantos recuerdos! — exclamó Aziraphale, cerrando los ojos con deleite y las mejillas encendidas. Su aura tenía tenía unos colores radiantes y muy potentes. Sin duda estaba esperando un hijo.

—Quería preguntarte, Aziraphale. ¿Has ido ya a hacerte una ecografía?

—Oh, no. ¿Cómo podría? — dijo, un tanto preocupado, pero Anathema agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

—Conozco un médico que podría hacerte el seguimiento del embarazo. Es un viejo conocido de la familia. Con él puedes estar tranquilo, no te hará preguntas indiscretas. Deberías ir, con Crowley.

—No creo que Crowley quiera venir. — murmuró mientras se llevaba un trozo enorme de tarta a la boca. Definitivamente es cierto eso de que hay quienes ahogan sus penas en la comida.

—¡Tonterías! — exclamó Anathema, y se reclinó para hablarle más de cerca. — Crowley está asustado, pero te ama muy de veras. No dejes que le dé demasiadas vueltas a este asunto, seguro que se está montando películas en su cabeza. Plántate delante de él, dile que eres el mismo tengas la apariencia que tengas y arrástralo a la maldita consulta, quiera o no. Los embarazos deben de llevar un seguimiento, ¿sabes?

—Lo haces ver tan fácil. — suspiró Aziraphale, llevándose la cuchara a la boca para chuparla.

—Tranquilo, creo que será más fácil de lo que te imaginas. Parece que Dios está de nuestro lado. — dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios antes de levantarse de la silla y agitar enérgicamente el brazo. — ¡EY, CROWLEY, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

Aziraphale giró poco a poco la cabeza hasta que alcanzó a ver al demonio que acababa de entrar en la cafetería. Se le quedó mirando como un estúpido, con la cuchara aún en la boca mientras él otro se había quedado a medio camino, con la puerta entreabierta para salir corriendo, algo que desde luego Anathema no iba a permitir, se puso a aplaudir y el resto de clientes la imitaron sin saber qué estaba pasando.

—¡Enhorabuena por el bebé, futuro papá! — aclaró Anathema, antes de tirar del brazo de Aziraphale para que se levantase. — ¡Vamos, futura mamá! ¡Sal ahí y dale un beso!

Los dos se miraron, tímidos. Aziraphale se acercó poco a poco mientras Crowley observaba, rojo como la granada, lo hermoso, o mejor dicho, hermosa, que estaba Aziraphale vestido de ese modo. Cuando solo unos centímetros los separaba ni siquiera pensaron que habría otra opción que no fuese la de besarse con ternura, mientras se abrazaban.

Los labios de Aziraphale eran tan mullidos como los recordaba y cuando se separó de aquel beso cremoso, Crowley agachó la mirada, al borde de la risa.

—Creo que me voy a morir de la vergüenza como siga un segundo más aquí. — le susurró y Aziraphale correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Toda la razón. Volvamos a casa, querido.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3  
> No me gusta el café pero encantada me gustaría un té a vuestra salud, si gustáis.  
> https://ko-fi.com/delianwriter


End file.
